In general, customers are directed on documents, forms or passbooks to write down pertinent information within character boxes. These character boxes help customers enter their information on the form, sheet or passbook in a character space outlined by the character box. The character box may be printed in a number of colors depending on the document or form being used. The pertinent information provided by a customer is then scanned to capture or record the pertinent information they provided while using different color-specific dropout methods to prevent the scan of the character boxes.